Fire in the Kitchen
by Avlon Princess
Summary: After the birth of their baby Mimi and Matt broke up, blaming the stress of a baby and Matt's new career as a rock star. Their friends believe they should give it another try. But will a first love and a child they share better than the new love Mimi is experiencing?


**I do not own Digimon and I never will.**

Twenty-five. That is how old she is. Twenty-five and her mother will still not accept that she knows how to run her life. Okay, well she knows how to run her professional life. It's her romantic life her mother has a problem with. She is honestly not worried about that though she loves her job and that is the only thing she wants to concentrate on. Her job and her daughter.

"Mother, please stop." Mimi said as she took a sip of wine. "I can't handle this anymore."

"Mimi, your father and I just want you to be happy." Her mother said sincerely.

"I am happy." She taking her mother's hand. "When I marry it will be because I am ready and I have met the right guy. I haven't met him yet and I am not in a rush to meet him." She smiled at her mother.

"Sweetheart, please." Her mother looked at her with pleading eyes. "Go on one date and your father and I will let you be until you are thirty." Her mother promised.

Mimi lets out a sigh. "Fine, one date." Her mother smiles at her. "One date and if I don't like him you have to leave me alone until my thirtieth birthday. Is that a deal?"

"Deal," her mother squealed. "I will set up the date immediately."

"Thank you for watching her Sora." Mimi says as her daughter collected her things.

"No problem." She says with a smile. "I love watching my goddaughter." She picked up a bouquet of flowers and put them in a vase.

"Zoë, lovey we have to go." Zoë walked over to her mother. "Thanks again, Sora. I'll see you tonight at Matt's welcome back party."

"Bye Aunty Sora."

"Bye honey." Sora says and then looks at Mimi "I'll see you tonight."

Sora used to hate working in the shop with her mother, but then her mother got sick and had to move to the countryside because the city air was not good for her. In the beginning she struggled working alone but now she loves it. Working with the flowers reminds her of the beauty of life. She smiles thinking of her goddaughter. She never thought she could love one child that much but then again that little girl is a combination of Mimi and Matt.

Matt and Mimi were only teenagers when they had her. Matt was sixteen and Mimi was fifteen. The people judged what kind of parents they would be. His mother still hasn't seen her granddaughter his father and her parents were supportive. Sure they were disappointed, but when they saw the love the two teenagers shared with each other they hoped that it would work. That Mimi and Matt were for keeps and for a while it looked like they were. Until Zoë was born in the beginning it looked like they would make it but the stress of parenting and Matt's success with his band made it so they grew apart.

Sora often wondered what would have happened if they just stuck it out and before they broke up she even told Mimi to give it time and she can still remember Mimi's answer.

*Flash back*

"Mimi, come on aren't you being a bit rash?"

"Sora, I love him, I do." She says looking at her baby that finally stopped crying and is sound asleep. "But Zoë is our baby, not mine and at this moment it feels like she is just mine."

"Have you spoken to Matt about this?"

"He never has time for me anymore." Sora could see how tired Mimi was.

"He is busy with his band Meems."

"I know, and I am happy he got that recording contract but meanwhile I am here dealing with a baby who cries her eyes out making me want to cry too." Not knowing what to say, Sora walks over to Mimi and just holds her while cried silently. "Matt and I breaking up is for the best." She says calming down. "Staying in a relationship that is not working will just ruin us."

*End of Flashback*

Matt stepped into the airport ignoring the flashes of light coming from the cameras. He was just grateful to be back home. Matt hated being away from his friends and family for long periods of time especially being away from his daughter. That was one of the worst things for him. He looked around wondering where Tai was. Before he could take out his phone to call and find out he heard Tai yell his name.

"I was just about to call you." Matt said as he dragged his suitcase behind him.

"I'm sorry I was late. I had to wait at the house for the guys to get there." Tai said he didn't even bother hiding the fact that they were having a party for him because they do it every time Matt comes back from a tour.

"Why do you guys insist on throwing these parties?" Matt asked with a sigh. All he really wanted to do was spend some time with Mimi and Zoë. Sometimes he wonders what it would be like if he had more time with his daughter. That is why he made the decision to take some time away from touring and writing songs he and the other band members decided to take a break.

"Everyone wants to be there when you return." Tai said laughing. "You know we are all unhealthily co-dependent."

Matt just shook his head ok let's get this over with. As they got to Matt's house they walked in while Matt pretended to be surprised because heir was supposed to be a surprise party. Every one who was there congratulated him with the amazing tour. As the party progressed people went on to do their own thing. Joe had and emergency at the hospital Izzy was his ride so they left together. Kari and TK were being over intimate on Matt's couch while Sora and Tai were having one of their debates about which is better: Tennis or Soccer. Or at least that's what Mimi thought they were arguing about. Mimi smiled as she watched her daughter yawn and she turned over to Matt.

"We should go." Mimi said as she picked up her daughter. "It looks like she might pass out any moment now."

"She can stay in her room." Matt said. "She has a room here you know?" He said kind off upset. Zoë was his daughter too and he wanted to spend time with her.

"I didn't mean it that way Matt." Mimi said seeing the irritation in his eyes. "I just thought that you would want a little time to rest. You must be worn out from the tour."

He took Zoë from Mimi and smiled at her. "Sorry about that. I am just a little irritated. I didn't want a party."

"You didn't?" She asked rubbing her daughter's back.

"No." He admitted. "I was planning on going straight to your house and forcing you to make me dinner, while I play with my daughter."

She laughed at that. "I think that would have made her day."

"I am going to take her up to her room." Matt said and Mimi nodded. She watched him take their daughter to the room he dubbed hers and then turned to go talk to Sora and Tai.

"So are you guys getting back together?" Sora asked as soon as Mimi stopped in front of her. Tai shook his head. He loved Sora but she needed to stay out of other people's love life.

"Sora." Tai warned.

Mimi smiled and put her hand on his arm. "It's ok Tai." She looked over at Sora. "I have learned to ignore statements like that."

"I am telling you, you and Matt are destined to be together and if you both would just stop being stubborn and get together, you would be so much happier." She said pulling Tai to the front door. Mimi walking behind them. "Also I am dying to say 'I told you so'. Bye see you soon." And she walked out the door. Tai followed her shaking his head.

"Bye Meems." Tai said with a smile.

"Bye guys." Mimi waved at them. "Drive safely."

After TK and Kari left, Mimi decided to tell Matt about the date her mother is forcing her to go on.

She sat next to him on the couch and gathered all her courage. They never had this chat before. Yes Matt had a few flings after their breakup but Zoë was with Mimi anyway so he never needed her to babysit.

"What is it?" Matt asked a while later.

"What are talking about?" Mimi asked faking innocence.

"You were kind of mumbling and no one takes that deep a breath unless they are having a panic attack."

"I need you to watch Zoë tomorrow night. Maybe for the whole night."

"Why?"

"Don't you want to spend time with your daughter?" Mimi asked.

"I do, but I need to know why the whole night." Matt answered. "You have also never asked me to babysit when it was your turn to be with her."

"My mom is forcing me to go on a date. I want it over with as soon as possible, that is why it is tomorrow."

"Are you expecting something to happen?" Matt asked sounding way too casual in Mimi opinion.

"Of course not. I just don't know how long it will last so I would prefer to know that she is with you than with her babysitter who likes to remind me that she is a 'sexual being who cannot say no when primitive urges sets in'." She pulled a face. "So will you?"

"Sure I will." Matt said turning back to the TV.

Later that night when he checked on his daughter he thought of her mother. Mimi going on a date did not sit well with him. He didn't know why but it just felt wrong.

At her house Mimi tossed and turned she was definitively nervous for the date. Why? She wouldn't be able to say all she knows is that she would really rather spend the night with Matt and Zoë, they were her family, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be in a relationship. To have someone to warm her cold bed and to hold her in his arms during a thunderstorm. She smiled that would be nice.

Ok done. That is the first chapter. I have never done a Digimon ff before and I am quite nervous because my latest Fics aren't very popular. Let me know what you think and if you want more I will write more. Just bare with me, this story is not completely planned so the next chapter, if there is a demand for one, might take a while before it's posted.

I did not proof read so please excuse any mistakes and point them out to me along with what you thought of the chapter. Thank you :)


End file.
